Sonny With a Chance of Interviews
by Nicolette8dancerluv
Summary: Ryan and Gilroy come to Condor Studios to find out more about the stars. Multi-chapter. Way better than summary. I dont own swac
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Nico and Grady were eating their sandwiches, Tawni was looking at herself in a compact, and Nicolette was putting Mashed potatoes onto a spoon when Sonny walked in to the comissary that morning.  
She say down next to Tawni.  
"Hey guys!" she said.  
"Aim, FIRE!" Nicolette said as she flung the mash potatoes at Chad and they hit him right in the leg.  
He had already been hit so many times, he just brushed it off.  
"Wow, it looks like spending all that time with Zora is messing with her mind." Sonny said to Tawni.  
Just then Zora ran in holding a container of fruit and a can of soda.  
"Behold!" she said setting the container on the table. "Thr geneticaly born peach! Feel free to try it."  
"FOOD! Nico and Grady yelled as they grabbed a peice and ran off.  
Zora turned her gaze to Nicolette, Sonny, and Tawni.  
"Are you just going to stare? It's perfectly safe!"  
Nicolette grabbed a peice and looked at it or a minute before taking a bite out of it.  
"It taste like a peach at the end."  
Sonny grabbed a piece, held her breath and ate it.  
"Yeah tour right!" she said agreeangly to Nicolette.  
"Ok so now just drink some of this to stop the seeds from sprouting inside of you." Zora said.  
"What! You said this was safe!" Sonny said rather loud.  
"It is if you drink this!" Zora said pushing the can towards them.  
Sonny and Nicolette looked at each other, grabbed the can and ran off.  
"And the emperor strikes back." Zora said sitting down in her chair. Tawni just stared.

The cast was sitting in the prop house eating yogurt when Tawni walked in and turned on the TV.  
"Hi, I'm Ryan Loughlin from Tween weekly TV. And I'm bringing you the lastest on our top stories."  
Sonny rolled her eyes. The last time she sealed with him she was in a big problem and had him on her tail thanks to Penelope.  
"Like what's up with the new girl at So Random? And what's going on between Sonny and Chad?"  
"Ugh. Maybe we should change the channel. I can't stand him." Zora said.  
"So I'm heading down to Condor studios to get the scoop."  
"He's what?" they all yelled in unison.

Nicolette sat in the prop house with Sonny, trying to learn the guitar.  
"So two fingers are B and three are C. Ready?" Sonny said.  
Nicolette started to play the chords to Me, Myself and Time that Sonny had been teaching her.  
Sonny starting to sing with it.  
"I'm over my head and I know it, I know it. I'm doing my best not to blow it, to blow it-"  
"Looks like you already have!" Ryan said standing in the doorway with his camera crew.  
"Ahhhhh!" the girls screamed in unison.  
"Sonny! Sonny!" Zora was yelling from the vents. "Ryan's on his way over here!" she slid it open. "Oh."  
"Yeah." Nicolette said back.  
"Do you think we could get an interview with Nicolette?" he asked walking in.  
"Not without me!" Zora said suddenly standing next to him.  
"Ahhhh!" he yelled.  
"How do you do that?" Nicolette asked.  
"You don't need to know." Zora said.  
"Ok I'll be going." Sonny said. She whispered in Nicolette's ear.  
"But don't say anything personal or about anybody else. And try not to answer his questions correctly. We He doesent deserve to get anything good."  
Sonny said getting up and walking out, glaring at Ryan the whole time.  
Ryan sat down across from Nicolette and Zora.  
"And, ACTION!"  
"Ryan Loughlin here! And I'm here with So Random's Zora Lancaster and the newsest member, Nicolette Cole."  
"So tell me, what's it like being here?"  
"Um, great! The cast was really welcoming when I arrived. Even Sonny!" she said realizing her mistake.  
"Why do you say even Sonny?" he asked leaning on closer.  
"Uh, no I didn't! Now what's the next question?"  
This was going to be a long interveiw.

"Thank you for finally answering that last question." Ryan said flashing an annoyed look into the camera. Nicolette had took Sonny's advice and answers every question in a long drawn out way.  
"And cut!" said the camera man. Just then a man with light red hair came in  
"Hey Gilroy!" Ryan exclaimed as they shook hands.  
"Ah and you must be Nicolette!" Gilroy said shaking her hand. "And Zora!"  
"Now where is your friend Sonny?" he asked scanning the room.  
"Hey guys, Marshall want's to rehers a little before lunch today." said Sonny and Tawni walking in.  
Gilroy spun around to face them.  
"Oh hello ladies!" he said in a happy tone.  
"Ah!"they yelled and latched on to each other.  
"Oh and Sonny, I must saw I knew you and Chad had something going on." Gilroy mentioned.  
"Way to tap on wood Gilroy." Nicolette said.  
Ignoring her comment he continued walking towards Sonny.  
"But I guess now that was all a waste. But I'll have you knowing we are Not leaving until we get a small interview about it. Oh, and by the way, the person who gave me that video of you ans Chad back when you were on my show, was Penelope."  
"Let's just get this over with. Guys, could you excuse us for a little while." Sonny said to her cast.  
They all shuffled out and Sonny sat down.  
"So, Sonny." Ryan said as he and Gilroy asked sitting down across from her. Is it true you are completely over Chad Dyaln Cooper?"  
"uh, yeah yeah. It's fine now." she said in her denial voice.  
"Oh, so you two never loved eachother?"  
That question made her pause. She thought about their firsts date and then their first kiss. And when he scailed the side of the building for her.  
"Earth to Sonny Monroe?" Gilroy waved his hand in front of her face.  
"Uh, well..." her voice was ready an octave higher.  
"Is it also true your voice gets high when your in denial?"  
"You know what? I'm not in the mood to be sitting here for hours. I'm just going to say the truth. I am not over Chad Dylan Cooper. And honestly? I'm just angry. My anger took control. I was hurt and i don't know how he feels.. That's all you need to know."

I know things would probably turn out differently, but I am having kind of a writers block. Please review! Need 5 for it to continue!


	2. Chapter 2

I know I said I would continue at 5 reviews...but with school starting next week.  
So I'm posting this 1:)

Chapter 2

She stood up and went and opened the doors, to find Nico and Grady leaning their ears against it.  
"Really?" she asked as she walked by them.  
"We got that on camera right?" Ryan asked. "Because I see Hollywood's next top story. Now, I'd we could just figure out Chad's side of the story."

"Tawni, could you please put down your compact for a moment?" Sonny asked as she sat in her dressing room.  
Finally, Tawni spun around and looked at her.  
"What? You're cutting into Tawni time!" she snapped.  
"I just told Ryan and Gilroy the truth!" Sonny whispered. "The truth Is a bad thing in Hollywood." Tawni said sarcasticly.  
"I'm worried about Chad finding out." Sonny sighed. "I'm going to go get some fro-yo." she started to walk out.  
"What you aren't going to ask me if I want some?" Tawni asked.  
Sonny stepped back into the room. "Tawni would you like some frozen yogurt?"  
"No thanks I'm good." She turned and resumed applying makeup.  
Sonny rolled her eyes as she walked down the hall.  
Suddenly she smelt a certain calone. She stopped in place as Chad walked around the cornor and stopped walking. They both stood still as Sonny was deciding to tell him how she felt before he found out by T.V.  
"Chad listen, see," she started.  
Chad was walking towards her.  
"I was in a, um. Uh." he was getting closer to where she could see his eyes."I was in an interview and-and. Their so...blue-" she muttered. He kept walking closer. "And I admitted I still  
Have feelings for you.  
He just kept walking.  
"So your not going to say anything?"  
He wasn't even milimeters away. He could fell his breath on her face.  
"Um, so, uh what." she started.  
He kissed her for about 3 seconds and then walked off, smiling to himself.  
She was smiling to. Then she looked confused. "What just happened?" she said to herself and then headed to her prophouse.  
She heard Chad, talking to Ryan and Gilroy. They were already in deep conversation.  
"So you don't have feelings for Sonny anymore?" Gilroy asked in an understanding voice. "and the breakup was on your control?"  
At that point Sonny sneeked in with out them noticing. She grabbed her script and waited for an answer.  
"I am completely through with Sonny Monroe."

Please review:)


	3. Chapter 3

"And I broke up with her." Chad said. Sonny had already left and he knew she had been there. He knew she was heart sick now. He also knew what he had just said was a complete lie.

Sonny say in her dressing room alone with the doors locked. Nicolette and Tawnk had tried to come by but had no luck getting in. Just then she heard a ratteling above her and to heads popped up in the vent.  
Nicolette jumped out.  
"Ok, would you like to explain what's going on by force?"  
Zora was now by her side.  
"Or do we need to go to...him."  
"He kissed me, then told Ryan and Gilroy that he was over me. And the weird thing is, I feel numb. And I actually want to know what happened."  
"He is so dead to me." Nicolette sneered. "Wait, what happened to your 'don't say anything personal' thing? But anyways, we will go talk to him" she looked at Zora who was writing a list. "and without removing his hair, or hurting him mentally and/or physicly."  
Zora deleted her list that consisted eggs, push pins, and an industrial size vacume cleaner(that's Zoras list from Sonny with a Choice for if they lost o prank mf).  
Nicolette looked at Escher other. "I'll stay here and concert her. You and Tawni go and talk to that jerk."  
Zora walked out and grabbed Tawni who was waiting outside the dressing room.  
"What-" before Tawni could finish, Zora filled her in.  
"So that's why we are going to ask chip drama pants what is going on.  
They stomped onto the set, scanning the are for him. They saw him in the corner talking to Portlyn.  
"Pooper!" Zora yelled as she approached him.  
"What!" yelled back. For once Zora took a step back, she never realized how tall he was.  
"What did you do to Sonny? She's all messed up and not speaking to us! Well we finally did talk to her but what we found out was-"  
"Chad Dylan Cooper, your needed on set!" they directed demanded.  
"Whatever you to are mumbling about, it's going to have to wait." he smirks than walked off.

"So you have nothing else to say about Nicolette? Or Sonny and Chad?"  
"Nope!" said Nico and Grady in unison.  
"Ok then, that's all we needed!" Ryan said. "Though we got nothing." he muttered.  
Nicolette walked in at that point.  
"Oh, sorry, I didn't see what was going on." she snorted. "Have you guys seen Zora?"  
"Uh, no." Nico said. "I need to find her! It's about," Nicolette walked toward them." Sonny.''

"Hey. We need to ask a couple of Chad's cast member's a couple of questions about channy. Could you show us the way?" Gilroy asked, obviously trying to get on her good side. He knew that he could get some juicy information out of her if she was on his show.  
"Sure.. Follow me." she turned on her heal and ran into Zora.  
"Zora! We were just about to head over to Mack Falls! Why don't you join us!" she grabbed Zora and started walking paces ahead of Ryan and Gilroy.  
"We didn't get to talk to him. I already told Sonny who is already over that way." Zora said.

REVIEW! PLZ!


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry it took so long.  
School started and spanish gives a lot of homework. Well Here it is!

"What is your problem?" Sonny demanded as she stepped onto Chad's makeup area.  
"What do you mean?" he asked standing up.  
"You just don't get it do you. I told them how I felt, the truth because that's what I live by. And I never thought you would actually break my heart. Not by being you, but by actually saying to real reporters that you were completely through with me." Sonny said with a hurt look on her face. She turned around to walk away but he grabbed her hand and pulled her back, a but closer then he ment to though. They stepped apart.  
"That's not the truth. I said that when you walked in. I just always get week and nervous and just not as smooth as I always am around you. And I wasn't going to tell them the truth. Even if it did kill my heart to say that." he tried to look in her eyes..  
They both shifted un-comfterbly. They hadn't been this close in weeks.  
"But that's not the point! Wait, I snuck in. How did you know..."  
"I 1, heard you, and 2, I smelt your perfume."  
"What am I supposed to believe you? I mean I know you cared about me more than any other girl. But you always came back to try to fix things! Like the billboard! But that didn't happen this time! So are you just lying to get me to stop being heartbroken?" Sonny said. She hadn't realized how close she'd moved towards him while she was yelling. She refused to look him in the eyes though. She knew what would happen, it would turn out like earlier.  
"Even if that was just a another lie, and we are completely done with each other, I will always have that spot in my heart for you. My first real love interest."  
"That wasn't a lie Sonny. I didn't run after you because after the re-count, I realized for listening to my cast I lost someone I really cared about. Someone I loved. And at that point I didn't deserve you." he said. She could feel his warm Minty breath and she started to get dizzy.  
"But still? Where does-um-does..." he had finally made eye contact with her.  
'Oh crap!' Sonny thought as she lost her focus to Chad's blue eyes. She finally came back to earth.  
"What does any of this mean? The reporters are probably on their way to report the stories and nothing they say can change what their film says. Maybe all of this is telling us that our time is through." she said.  
"What?"  
"Chad, I know you care about me, and I care about you. But this still doesn't change anything. We're broken up, and our on and off relationship. Besides I still don't know you didn't just lie to me. You lied to somebody. And just don't think I just don't think your real enough to care!" her rage was starting again. "So if you-"  
Chad closed the distance between them a kissed her. The familiar sensation of sparks took over her body. She put her arms around his neck. She really did miss him.

Nicolette and Zora lead Ryan and Gilroy across the studio to the Mackenzie falls set  
"I'll go ahead and make sure the cost is clear." Zora whispered.  
She ran ahead. She heard Sonny yelling at Chad. Then she suddenly stopped. She looked around the corner and covered her mouth to keep herself from gasping. She took out her phone and took a picture.  
She saw a flash from behind her. Ryan and Gilroy were already behind her taking pictures. Then, they started to run.  
"Get them!" Nicolette darted in their direction.  
"Peace out!" Gilroy shouted as he hopped in his show van and drove off.  
Zora and Nicolette stopped and watched helplessly as I'd drove off.  
"Yeah, I thought you were fast." Zora said.  
"Yeah well converse are very uncomfortable to run in. But who cares? Yeah and why were were we chasing them?" Nicolette asked.  
Zora pulled out her phone and held up the picture.  
"OH!" Nicolette yelled as she headed back into the building.

Sonny sat in her dressing room smiling like crazy when Tawni walked in with Nicolette and Zora behind her.  
"What are you smiling about?" Tawni asked.  
Before she could answer a smiling Nicolette walked in and hugged Sonny as Zora joined in.  
"Can someone tell me what's going on?" Tawni asked. Sonny had a confused look on her face but was sill smiling.  
"Well, what is this?" Nico said walking in with Grady holding up a picture on his phone of Sonny and Chad kissing.  
"The reason that we are all smiling, and the reason Sonny won't be able to leave her dressing room tomorrow.  
"Huh?" Sonny asked.  
"We have that picture because we were bringing Gilroy and Ryan to come ask a few more questions. Zora went ahead to make sure and took that pic. But Ryan and Gilroy also got one."  
To everyone suprise, Sonny was still smiling.  
"Why would I care? I just kisses Chad."  
"But I thought you've kissed him already-"  
"Every time she's like this after. All woooooh." Tawni didn't even realize no one was listening.

The next day.

"Kay! Bye Mom!" Sonny said as she hung up her phone because she was at her stop. Nothing could kill her mood today. She hopped off and headed towards the front enterance of Conor Studios.  
As she approached the enterance. About five men with cameras jumped out of a bush.  
"Sonny, is it true your in love with Chad?"  
"Sonny, Sonny! So he really does like you still?"  
"Are you two dating aga-"  
"Sonny!" Marshall yelled from the door, he pulled her inside.  
She walked into her dressing room, followed by emediant pounding in the door. She opened it to find tons of cameras and people. Tawni pushed her way threw the crowd and slammed the door shut.  
"Now, we got a problem." she said out if breathe.

Last chapter coming out soon. R and r! Plz!


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry it took sooooo long. School and 2 high school classes for the4 first time so yeah I'm pretty busy. And dancing is taking up time too. Well here's the last chapter, finally.

Mack Fall's  
Chad sat in his dressing room thinking about how to escape. He had finally won Sonny back and the whole world knew about it.  
Suddenly, to girls fell out of the ceiling. Well one jumped, the other fell.  
"Ow!" Nicolette yelled as she stood up.  
"Nicolette. Ran-Zora." Chad said remembering her name.  
"Ugh! Dude! You need to get out of here!"  
"No, they do." Nicolette said motioning to the door and snapping her fingers.  
Suddenly the pounding and yelling stopped.  
Zora opened the door a little to find no one out there.  
"Woah! That was cool! Now make them re-appear!" Zora said to Nicolette.  
"I know!" exclaimed Nicolette. Chad just looked dumbstruck.  
"Oh! Well anyways Sonny's stuck in her dressing room. Unless they left to." She said as Zora pushed him through the door. "To the cafeteria we go!" Cried Zora. "Wait! I have to make a phone call!" Chad said sticking an ear piece to his ear. "Why don't you use your phone?" asked Nicolette. "Cell phones are for the un-famous!" he said. Zora rolled her eyes and mouthed no to Nicolette who looked at Chad and laughed.

Comissary.

Sonny sat at the table wondering where everyone was. She happily hummed as she knew all the cameras were gone. She was starving, but couldn't eat until Chad showed up.  
She also wasn't as confident her and Chad were back together as she was after they kissed, which made her nervous.

She darted across to Chad as he entered.  
"Stupid people! It was my relationship!" he yelled.  
"Was?" she asked cocking an eyebrow.  
He brushed her off without looking t her. She looked appualed.  
"Just can't take it!" Chad said rather rudely.  
With that sonny turned to walk away quickly...sniffling. "I knew I was wrong." she said  
He spun around to reveal an ear peice.  
"What have I just done?" Chad asked himself.  
"Wow great job bimbo." Nicolette snorted.  
"Go!" Zora yelled.  
He suddenly snapped into action.  
He knew she wouldn't understand he was on the phone and his eyes only worked so well, if she even looked at him.  
He ran after her.  
He grabbed her arm and spun her around pressing his lips to hers. It wasn't long before she melted into him. They were addicted to that feeling, and they knew it. He was something she never wanted to leave.  
About 2 minutes later(yes it's a long kiss) they parted.  
"That explains everything." Sonny said smiling as she went into her dressing room.

There was something's that she had decided. 1-she was now officially Chad's again. & 2-his eyes were captivating, hid lips were hypnotizing, and he was an addicting boyfriend, but all that was hers. As much as she didn't get love, she had feeling she had something that's as good as teenagers can get. And she was fine with that. Until Nicolette and Zora get back to work. Then she'd need to worry.

This is probably my only "Channy" fanfic because I'm not a huge fan. I just think they're cute and I know a lot of people are so they'd like this. Please review! :D

Nicolette


End file.
